


I know a trick to make a man's colors show

by mandaree1



Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [27]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bc I'm dramatic like that, Catra trying to give a pep talk abt jealosuy, Gen, Yes I DID name this after the crane wives song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: If he sees something he wants, tell him no...."Heard you clocked Michelle's boy toy," she prompted, carefully sitting down. A few inches between them. Catra hated being touched when she was like this; the live wire shock running in her veins always bit back when outside warmth came into contact.Pearl rubbed her eyes, exhausted. Catra counted the bruises on her knuckles. "I didn't- I mean, IlikeSix. I don't hate him, at least. So why did I..."
Series: it ain't technically a baby draft if they're your kids [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1276295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	I know a trick to make a man's colors show

Glimmer and Bow pull her aside and ask her to talk to Pearl. That would be sweet, if it weren't downright terrifying. But Catra knew the slump in her shoulders as she got closer to the bench outside the infirmary. The clenched fists, one of which had the slightest smearing of blood. The grit teeth. The inevitable headache.

Jealousy is something Catra, unfortunately, knows very well.

"Heard you clocked Michelle's boy toy," she prompted, carefully sitting down. A few inches between them. Catra hated being touched when she was like this; the live wire shock running in her veins always bit back when outside warmth came into contact.

Pearl rubbed her eyes, exhausted. Catra counted the bruises on her knuckles. "I didn't- I mean, I _like_ Six. I don't hate him, at least. So why did I..."

Catra's tail twitched anxiously, unbidden. She hadn't been allowed to ask these questions in the Horde. It was strange to hear them so plainly spoken. But that meant it was good, right? Probably. It's not like the Horde ever did anyone any good. "If it helps, Six _is_ a demonic hellspawn. It's barely even a scratch."

"That's good," Pearl said, sounding almost disappointed. She buried her head in her arms and groaned, ashamed. "Why am I such an idiot?"

"I think it's pretty normal. Not- not punching someone. I'm told you're not supposed to do that. But it's always been you, Michelle, and Baylea. Your own weird little gang of weirdos." Catra remembered Adora's tooth gap with a fond smile. They were some cute kids, if nothing else. "I think it's kind of normal to get attached to that, and to get upset when that changes up on you out of nowhere."

"Just don't start a war over it?" Pearl shot back, recognizing the nostalgia in her voice.

Catra laughed. "Yeah, alright, I deserve that. I'm a good example of what _not_ to do." She gave the sailor a solid nudge in the ribs. "You didn't do... _great_. But you did pretty good. You just gotta woman up, apologize, and then... talk to Perfuma, I guess? I dunno how that part works. I kinda just punched my feelings, punched my friends, and had a downward spiral. Do _not_ recommend that."

"Not even a _little_ fire?"

"Not even a little fire," she confirmed. "I know Six isn't mad at you. Michelle probably isn't either. Now you just have to... do the talk."

"Uuugggghhhhh," Pearl moaned, sounding every bit like her mother as she ran her hands down her face. "Emotions suck ass."

"Hey, look on the bright side. Emotions suck ass _now_. Fighting in a dark war to try and destroy your love's best friends out of a selfish need for her attention sucks ass now _and_ later." Catra kicked the girl's boot; an easy way to keep Pearl's attention without touching skin. "Go on. Go do the communication."

"Yeah," she said, standing up. "Yeah. I'll, uh. I'll go do that. Easy-peasy, yeah?"

"Hard as shit, but it's important stuff." Catra jerked her fist in what Bow had told her was a supportive motion. "Go get 'em, tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, this was fun! Six is a character I'm really new to, but he's important in the kids' later years. I hope to write him as a character all on his own someday!
> 
> Also, fun fact, for anyone who pays attention to that stuff: this is my first original fanfic of the year! I've only been updating chapter stuff so far. So, happy 2021!
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
